westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
19990724 Conversion
Conversion by the Sword Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Travian 6th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Kieran McTernan 7th/7th Half-Elf Cleric/Mage Ray Chiang Prince Donner 8th//7th Human Fighter/Mage John Speck Colin 8th Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Grackle 7th/8th Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Fingle Shimmerstone 6th/6th Gnome Cleric/Mage Richard Jacobsen Kill'Dar 7th/7th Elf Fighter/Mage (Full Risk, Full Reward) Session Summary All Signs Say Yes While waiting, the group prepares spells on Travian and the rest of the party. Kieran spends most of his time casting runic versions of spells on the rest of the party (Protection From Fire, Free Action, and Negative Plane Protection). During that time, he also casts a Spell Immunity to Glyphs on himself. The group is still at a loss about what to do regarding the blinding effects of the Ravenloft mists, when Father Cullaim offers to not only cast True Seeing on the members of the party, but he also has a Runestone of True Seeing which he offers to the party. In a few days, the group contacts Seledan. Initially, the other religious orders are reluctant to let Travian wield the sword. Some orders are reluctant to allow the sword to be used, while others seem to insist that their order should be the one to complete the mission. However, the other orders have agreed to allow Travian to wield the Holy Avenger for this mission. The divinations by the various orders seem to be in in agreement, including one that indicates that in order for the mission to succeed, the sword needs to be wielded by a paladin from Hensennhal. The plan is to transport Travian to Aquarna to be given the sword in a religious ceremony. It is agreed that the purpose of the mission will not be disclosed, so as not to forewarn the enemy. The next day, Kill'Dar transports Travian to Aquarna for the ceremony. There, the priests prepare Travian for the ceremony. That day, Travian is taken before the people of Aquarna outside the temple. He is surprised, since he wasn't warned that the ceremony would be public. After some presentation by Father Corwyn of Zeus, Travian is asked to say a few words. He manages to present a serviceable speech but appears to be a bit flustered (failed Charisma roll). ("I'm honored to wield the Holy Avenger, and I will use it honorably to kick some evil butt. Wait, can I say 'butt'?") Later that day, there is a smaller, private ceremony for placing the Atonement spell in the ring. The next day, Seledan transports the party outside the standing stones of Home. There, he hands a message to Kill'Dar to give to Donner. Unexpected News Kill'Dar hands Donner the message. Apparently, the message is from Carroll, Donner's youngest brother. There is a supplemental note from Seledan, saying that the message had been delivered at South Port. Donner continues by reading the message from Carroll. He was kidnapped by forces of Siman Jed. He was being transported to some unknown location when he was rescued by forces of Ra. After his rescue, he spent some time with them. During that time, they convinced him that he could join them and make a big difference. As a result, he has since become a paladin of Ra, and will continue to serve Ra in the Southlands. He tells Donner that since he was the third son, he never expected to amount to much in the kingdom of Aquitaine. Of the two brothers, he expects that Donner will understand. Donner, happy to know that his brother is safe and doing well fighting evil forces in the Southlands, rolls up the message and turns his mind to his latest mission. Death Before Dishonor The Guardian Circle casts several spells on the party, and then George teleports the group to the first landing above the cloakroom. George then teleports out and the group heads down the stairs. In the cloakroom, there are two Orogs standing guard. Both orogs attempt to flee, but Kieran manages to hold one (the other makes a save). Given the element of surprise has been blown, Kieran runs ahead to clear out the runes. As he does so, the rest of the party fills in behind him. Travian, anxious to confront the Death Knight, runs ahead triggering several runes, but is protected by the power of the Holy Avenger. As he enters the main room, Travian sees the orog fleeing out one of the back doors, with the vampire and the Death Knight standing in the room. Behind the Death Knight, there appears to be a hole in the wall, with some strange dimly lit terrain beyond it (obviously the rift to Ravenloft). Travian: In the pious name of Emalcos Baird, the holy name of Athena, and the righteous citizens of the world, I, Travian Irard, Defender of Justice, challenge thee to single combat wherein your minions and allies along with my friends and allies will not involve themselves in our combat or engage in combat with each other whilst we battle. Our combat will culminate in the termination of your suffering as a death knight or the visitation of my soul to a higher plane. Death Knight: Very well, you and I shall face each other and your allies and my allies shall also face each other. This one is mine. As the group enters, they deploy various magical deterrents, including a Web down one corridor, Grease and Wall of Fire down the other corridor and blocking the incoming stairwell. As Travian faces the Death Knight, he realizes his blows are ineffective--Malbain appears to be protected by a Stoneskin spell as well. After the first set of blows, Malbain immediately attempts to use a Power Word, Blind on Travian, which affects both him and Colin (who is wearing the Corsican Helm). Inside the room with Travian, Grackle face the vampire in melee. After several blows are exchanged, Grackle manages to damage the vampire sufficiently that he is forced into his mist form. During this combat, several trolls and orogs stream into the room to face the rest of the party. Simultaneously, Donner and Kill'Dar keep the reinforcements busy with Confusion and Lightning Bolt spells. In the corridor outside, the various deterrents appear to keeping reinforcements partially at bay, but one war troll makes it through the webs to face Colin. Fortunately, Colin is up to the task and defeats the troll as Kieran continues to clear out glyphs. As Malbain appears to be on his last legs, he shouts a curse and throws a Fireball at his feet. The Fireball kills all the trolls and orogs, while the party remains unaffected except for Kieran. Malbain falls, affected by his own fireball. Exit, Stage Home Kieran clears out a path to Malbain's body with Kill'Dar following behind. Kill'Dar casts the Atonement on the body of the Death Knight as the rest of the party gathers and begins preparing to leave Blackvault. As the glyphs are cleared, Fingle runs up and throws a vial of Universal Solvent (Stone) at the wall holding the rift. The blocks begin to dissolve fall apart. In the meantime, Travian examines the body of Malbain. He appears to be human once again and his face has an expression of peace. Travian takes the swords from the body, but is unable to take the body, due to its mass. Kieran pulls out the scroll of Teleport given to the party by Sindar as various members are being shrunk. Just then, the Wall of Fire is dispelled and undead begin streaming down the stairs. In the meantime, Kill'Dar and Donner hold back the undead by casting lightning bolts up the stairwell. The party gathers as Kieran casts Teleport off the scroll. Several dozen undead stream down and manage to hit Father Elias, draining a level. The group then shows up back at Home. They find the Guardian Circle gathered at George's sitting at a midday snack. George: I wonder how they're doing... Donner: Hey, we're back. Marden: So, what happened? Donner: We killed the Death Knight. Is that tea fresh? Marden: (Rolls eyes at Donner's telling of a great tale) Fingle: Well, the battle went something like this. (Describes the events of the battle) Marden: Well, it sounds like you gentlemen have had a busy day. Fingle: Yes, it was quite exciting finally seeing my first battle. Kieran: Well, I'm just glad that we made it out alive and not significantly worse for the wear. Philip: I have to admit, one thing bothers me about your description of the battle. Kieran: What would that me? Philip: Well, given your description of the battle, that Malbain was facing certain defeat, he chose to kill himself with a Fireball. Considering that he was commanding the orcish forces, it seems likely that his purpose was not only to prevent being defeated, but also to destroy any evidence which might have been left behind (Party): Foes Fought Base Experience: